


Human Nature WIP

by Lyumia



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Follows Entire Archs, Gen, No edgy BS, Novelization, Out of Character(Because I Hate Kirito), Slow Burn, Weaker Kirito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anicrad Summary:<br/>A true death game, where there are now checkpoints. There's no second chances. Boundaries lost, challenges won, those cherished perished.<br/>This is a death game. This is Sword Art Online.</p><p>Alfheim Summary:<br/>She wasn't waking up, and nobody knew why. He was going to find his own answers. Even if he had to go back. </p><p>Gale Gun Summary:<br/>He just couldn't escape it, could he? Time is a flat circle. And he was no superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anicrad: Astrum Adsequor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really long rant at the end.

_"People want to hear about the_  
_extremes of human nature._  
_They want things larger_  
_than their own lives,_  
_and more romantic,_  
_and not necessarily_  
_their own experiences."_  
-Richard Thompson

* * *

The flames roared behind him, crackling and illuminating the black marble floor, the sound of air sliding off blades. Pain. The shouts of orders, the cries of the falling. There was blood all around him, thick liquid pooling before it hardened, greying, cracking. It was on him. In his hair. In his lungs, burning his nose. The hand faded, the ghost of a smile and bright blue eyes burned into his mind, his sword heavy in his hand. "You..." He snarled, the tip of his sword dragging across the ground. "You... killed him..." He roared. "I'll kill you!"

" _Kirito_ , _no_!"

* * *

It had been right out of the imaginations of geniuses, delivered through a single case and a helmet whose deceptively ordinary appearance that the world rejoiced in celebration, even more so since only a few titles came close to _The New Generation_ rising standards. But today, history would be recorded. The present will be changed. All thanks to one little plug in and a game developer. He smiled, pulling the chip from its case, leveling it to his eye. Another world away from here, with adventure and immersion...

" _The first twenty buyers of the new virtual experience Sword Art Online..._ " The reporter droned on from the television his mother watched downstairs. He frowned at his door, cracked open after he was sure he had closed it. Weird. He rolled his shoulders. But there was little time left. His family wouldn't disturb him while he played. He grinned, sliding on the helmet. Especially while he was playing.

Link... "START!" From darkness color exploded before his eyes.

" _Welcome to Sword Art Online._ _Please choose your class_." The NPC smiled at him, golden hair held back with a metal band, golden armor shimmering in the pale blue light. This he knew. He had his eyes on the Rouge DPS Knight build since the class trailer was released. A reflection of himself stared back at him, wide eyed and anxious. He smiled. He stilled looked nervous. He squared his shoulders, hands on his hips, studying the blue armor of his beginners set. " _The extent to which you can alter your appearance is limited. The following attributes have limits; Height, and skin color."_

"Do you need me to pat myself down?" He cleared his throat. "So you know my precise wight and height?" He raised his height slightly, admiring the taller and more confident warrior.

" _No. The calculations had been made when you entered the character customization screen. Your brain believes it is standing up, so the information is gathered from the false signals._ " She waved her hand, a keyboard manifesting in front of him. " _Please enter a name._ "

 _Wow_ , he grinned. Someday he wanted to do something like that. He went with the same name he used since he was ten- Kirito.

He was thrust into the world- almost literally, a flash of light and he was there. In the town square. A fountain spewed a spectrum of colored water from strange creatures as people bustled through the area excitedly. "Noobs!" A group jeered, playfully waving the game manual. "C'mon, this stuff is already in your inventory." The Tank patted the Beast Tamer on the head. "And there's an NPC by the spawning points in the town square of Astrum." Already the game was instilling a sense of promise within him. Adventure. Discovery. He stumbled on the next thought in his head. Even friendships.

He dismissed the display the experienced players were making of the newbies, wandering down through the market streets where players were already skimming through the available items. The sound of his boots against the brick path was drowned out by the clamor of merchants and players getting their first taste of the crafting stations. "Hey!" A hand gripped his shoulder.

"Let me go-"

"You look like you you know where you're going."

A red haired man grinned at him, the bright color of his hair stunning him into forgetting his biting remark. "Ah, it's the hair isn't it?" He shrugged, his easy going attitude practically oozing from his pores. "Though, it's not as crazy as some other people here, I think I saw a chick with pink hair earlier. Anyway, I'm Klien, and you seem to be a way better player than me." At Kirito's extended silence, he continued. "Y'know, since I'm an FPS kind of guy. RPG's aren't really my thing but, when I saw the trailer it looked exciting."

"Oh." Was his lame response.

Klein adjusted the red bandana around his head, running a hand through his mess of red hair. "So, you got any tips, oh wise one?"

"Wise one?" He snorted. "Just follow the formula." At the helpless look he received he sighed. "C'mon. I wanna get the good item drops before other players snatch them up." 

" _Hai Sensei_!!!"

"Please don't say that. Ever."

Anicard was beautiful. He crouched in the water, trout sliding between his gloved hands as he tried to catch the silver fish darting past in the stream. "AH! Oh, oh my precious babies..." He flinched at the outburst, frowning up at Klein who laid in the grass holding his crotch. "Ahh..." He sighed, this had been the third time Klein animatedly collapsed in pain, flailing and muttering curses.

"It'll pass." He shrugged, kicking at pebble as he rejoined the Dragoon who was still rolling around in pain. "The NerveGear simply mimics pain by sending the right electrical signal through the sensors that monitor, read, and send back information to your brain."

"Really?" Klein blinked, flopping back up. "Wow, you sure do know your stuff."

Kirito smiled wistfully, looking out to the orange sky and the vast hills of swaying grass before him. "Well, you could say making games like this one day is my dream." He closed his eyes the fresh air flooding his senses when he inhaled deeply. "These games are my life. In the virtual world, a lot of the stuff that holds me back is gone. This way I can chase distant dreams and adventure away from..." He frowned. "Well, you get it."

"Yeah." He nodded, hands lax on his hips as he looked out on the massive world before them. "So, what was that you were saying about magic?"

 "There are four types of magic. Fire, water, wind, and earth."

Klien was nice, didn't seem too troubled by Kirito's lack of responses and often blunt way of dismissing dumb questions. They took back their loot, Klein filling in the long silence with anecdotes. "What's that over there?" 

"Some kind of commotion." Kirito observed. 

"There's still no response!"

"Try messaging troubleshooting again!"

"Does anyone know how to contact the server admins?"

"Then how do we log out!?" 

"What," Klein sputtered, waving his hand and stuttering the command. "Menu!" It wasn't there. Kirito opened his, apprehension settling in his stomach, heart skipping a beat. 

It wasn't there. 

The log out button wasn't there. 

"It's not there!" Klein exclaimed, pressing on the call button for the Game Master. "Why isn't it there?!"

_You will be teleported to Astrum Square for an announcement by the Game Master regarding the LogOut function shortly, please be patient._

They were teleported to the twin square, Kirito's body catching up to his mind with a crushing fear as he looked around, Klien offering assuring commentary while everyone tried to put together what was going on.

"What is that?!" Some clamored. "In the sky!" 

"I'm sure you all have some questions." The cloaked figure before them began. Red robes swaying in the artificial wind. This was the Game Master, he recalled. "Regarding the absence of a log out button on your menu screens. This is not a glitch, or some kind of oversight.But rather an experience." The sky flashed images of news reports, articles, and pictures, all the same. Warning people not to play Sword Art Online. People dying from playing Sword Art Online. Dying from playing a video game. "I, Kayaba Akihiko welcome you to my world. The rules are simple. Permanent death is active for every player. Beat the game and you will be able to return to the other world. 

This is your quest. I've left you a parting gift in your inventory. I wish you the best of luck."

With a shaking hand he reached out to press the PM notification that flashed before him. A mirror came into existence before him, showing the face of himself back at him, a soft glow around his avatar. 

"What the hell?!" 

Was he... Kirito's eyes widened. Was this serious? The report of a player dying from his family removing the NerveGear lingered in the sky. Images of crying families and friends.... Oh god... His throat tightened. This was real. 

He could die. 

People could _die_. 

Kirito was snapped out if it when he felt the first player move. Screams erupted from the crowd, frantic shouting and running. Klien and him were pulled aside, strong hands leading them to where the part of the crowd was trying to exit. "Thanks Ma- Uh, Kunimittz." Klien sighed when they were safe in an alleyway while the more experienced players talked panicked by the inn, offering a strained smile at the black haired man who folded his arms over his dark green armor set. "You all right Kiri- Kirito?"

"I'm... Its... Not just a game anymore." He choked. Staring down at his hands. His hands. His body. He stared up at Klien. "I didn't even get far in the beta without dying once... We only have one life.." He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his sister. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to say he loved his mother, and didn't hold it against her for not telling him he was adopted. He hugged himself.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kunimittz offered. "There's safety in numbers. And we get more experience and loot drops between us. Or if you're already playing with someone..." 

"I have no one." Klien hugged him, patting his back and letting Kirito lay his head on his shoulder. They left later, rejoining the the rest of their group in the outskirts of town, the adults conversing quietly while Dale, a large dark haired man, showed him which herbs could be harvested, and he let Kirito watch him throw each herbs together to see what worked.

"Hey, Kirito, Dale!" Klein called. "We're gonna travel a bit before we set up camp." The monsters were no trouble with their combined efforts, finding a forest clearing to stop in.

"Hey Kirito, you wanna sleep first?" Klein offered, smiling widely. "Dynamm and I can take first watch."

"I... don't think I can sleep." He admitted. "Can I take first watch instead?"

"Sure thing. Kiri."

 The forest beasts made feral noises in the distance, his mind tethering between awareness and deep thought. The others slept heavily, oblivious to the danger while they dreams.

"You know how the game mechanics work?" Dynamm asked when he began cleaning his shield.

"Yeah," He managed, thankful for the distraction. "There's a skill tree system that works off of repetition and a complex algorithm of discovery based on move sets and build type." He fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve while he spoke.

Dynamm nodded, cloth gliding along his shield. "You have better chances than at least half the other people in here..."

Kirito laughed sourly, "Of course I know. I beta tested the thing. Nothing seemed wrong then. I know a lot of things. Like the Holy Knight Class can get a Lancer's moveset. there's only five known ways to get a legendary skill so far." His fingers dug into the fabric. "And most classes like mages don't apothecary buffs until later levels because of it, since things like herb collecting and cooking depend on the skill of the actual player because the creator of the game wanted it to be as immersive as possible." He ducked his head. "How could I have ever admired somebody like that..."

"There's no use agonizing over it now." Dynamm Grunted, twiddling the cloth with his thumbs. "Like I said, you have better odds than the other people like us in here. Maybe you could even be beneficial to our team. Even if it's unlikely." He shrugged. "No offense, but with you we have one more DPS than necessary so we would need to cover more-"

"I have to go... do... somewhere." He walked with his thoughts, slowing and pacing at the path. He stumbled, boots sloshing in the mud. He scowled lifting a foot to brush it off. It smeared red on his glove.

It wasn't mud.

The ground rumbled, a stone shrine fell apart, great slabs crashing against the ground and sending up a thick, rancid odor of rot and decay. Kirito stumbled back, gaping up at the horned mutilated monstrosity.

**The Matriarch: Mother of Beasts**

The Matriarch screeched, hooves slamming against the grass, tearing it up, sending dirt clumps and flowers everywhere. He breasts swayed with her erratic movements, sickening noises chorusing throughout the air. His sword barely pierced the muscle, opening small slits on her hide, blood trickling down, blackening and turning to ash.

He was alone. He thought as he rolled back, her spear slashing his stomach.

Was he really going to die so soon?

"Kirito!" Klein came bursting through the trees, shaking him by the shoulders. "Don't run off like that! You nearly gave me a hearty attack!"

"Klein!" He pushed the older with his body, her spear sending a rush of air at his back. Dale cast a quick buff, Dynamm raising his shield and the others raising their swords against the beast. Klein pulled him onto his feet, a nervous excitement shining in his eyes. "C'mon man! This has to be a lieutenant boss fight or something!" He drew his short sword, blood spilling from the shallow gashes. It didn't look like enough. He dove in, releasing a roar of his own, teeth bared and a glare zeroed in on the enemy.

[ **Skill Activate: Battle Cry** ]

His sword glowed blue, the slash cutting through the pig woman's swollen torso with ease compared to the first few strikes, the others moving faster, stronger, every movement radiating power. She collapsed on her skinny legs, slumping over with a great groan. He panted, sheathing his sword and stumbling over to the corpse. Bodies lingered when they had loot, he recited, the blood turning to ash on his hands.

"Kirito. What was that skill you used?" Kunimittz regarded him curiously, the other's turning away from the corpse

 **Battle Cry:** Raises Defense and attack a stage, giving allies and the user a boost in moral by unleashing a rage filled cry.

"That's neat." Klein mused, rubbing his chin.

"I guess." It wasn't anything too spectacular.

"Hey, I totally get you man. Here, leveling up can be pretty hard if you aren't in a group." Harry One grinned, slipping a metal band onto his finger, the ring glowing on his hand as it recognized it's new owner.

"Harry- are you hitting on my Kiri!!!" Klein squealed, waving his short sword in the air. "I will fight for his honor!"

"Shut up Klein- I'm just trying to be help!"

"You can't hide your ulterior motives from me!"

Kirito laughed at their antics, turning reluctantly and disappearing into the trees. They would be better without him. Weighing them down. He ignored the crushing sense of loneliness and dread weighing down his chest as he continued on with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there is like nothing on the NerveGear. The freaking machine that is an _important_ part of THE PREMISE OF YOUR ENTIRE STORY HAS ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIBLE OR CONSISTENT INFORMATION WITHIN THE SOURCE MATERIAL OR SECONDARY SOURCES! The NeveGear is literally only there for convenience.
> 
> And, yes, I understand writers don't have to explicitly explain how their technology works, but it makes it so much better when it's just not a convenient plot device, and doesn't insult the reader by not expecting them to question the plot holes around the damn thing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> By the way, I literally had to ask google all the characters because they're all horrible stereotypes and so two-dimensional it hurts me physically. Like, no one cares this person died. I spare no feels.
> 
> * * *
> 
> And now I'm even more p'od because now I can't find the specific guild I want because IT WAS LITERALLY MENTIONED FOR ONE SECOND AND NEVER BROUGHT UP AGAIN UNTIL THE GUN GALE ARCH!!! I HATE SAO!! Now I have to rewrite part of the story because it's name isn't even on the wiki EVEN THOUGH ASUNA SAID THE GUILD WAS ONE OF THE BEST AT CLEARING DUNGEONS!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I know I'm just nitpicking now, but why did that guy show up as a female if the NerveGear automatically processes your gender like it did for KIrito? How did the machine even make the right calculations of what his female body would look like? You can't just tack boobs onto a chest. That stuff takes skill. Ask any artist. 
> 
> Okay the wiki gains brownie points for having Yuki as the cursor, that's adorable man.


	2. Anicrad: Astrum Adsequor II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writer lady is lazy.

_"The measure of a man_  
_Stands or falls with what he leaves behind_  
_Gather on the sand_  
_Let your voices carry to the sky_  
_Rise in light_  
_Let the gods look down on this and wonder."_  
\- "Measure of a Man", Heather Dale

* * *

 Traveling alone in SAO was a tense affair. The constant threat of monster attacks keeping him on his toes. He sat down on a rock, staring down at his map. He wasn't sure how far he was from Klein after two days of walking and seconds of sleep. He was sure they were fine. They had to be.

It came out of the shadows, cloak smothering out the flame and the hiss of blades moving through the air. His clothes tore, steel scraping against his skin. He jumped back, drawing his own sword. "Why are you attacking me?" He snapped, pulling out his sword, ignoring the sting of his wound on his cheek.

"You don't know?" The assassin snickered. "This is the mark of the Laughing Guild. This will be the last thing you see when you die." The man laughed. Waving his curved twin blades.

He struck again, jarring Kirito's exhausted muscles into action. Parry, strike, strike. Side step. A deadly dance. 

The guild member was better, he knew. Just a fraction of speed and rest Ade the defining difference. He stumbled. "I've got you now!"

No! No! No! I don't want to die! He gritted his teeth, struggling to lift his sword, wounds stinging. I want to live! I want to go home! The blade came closer, to his chest, the grin of the an peeking through his hood. He was going to die.

He didn't want to die.

"Curious." A deep voice murmured over his shoulder, purple mist becoming swamping the field, body frozen in time. 

It was gone just as quickly as it came, his assailant crashing down onto the ground with a pained groan. Crimson pooling beneath him.

The body didn't stay, like monster kills. Blood turning to ash on the grass. He stared down at the spot, transfixed.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, and it wasn't until a hunting party discovered him and he was shaking back to awareness, a brown haired man holding him by the shoulders. "Who did you kill? Who did you murder!?"

"I.." So may eyes on him, all accusing... all loathing. HIs legs didn't have the will to carry him anymore. "I don't know. All he said was... was." He couldn't breathe. A woman crouched behind him, rubbing soothing circles on his back while his throat closed up and he gasped for air.

"Don't be so hard on him Keita." Her soft voice rang loud in his ears, a distant woman shushing his panicked sobs. _"Don't be so hard on yourself." A hand ruffled his hair. "Everything will be OK Kazuto."_

"He doesn't seem like a Player Killer." He managed to look up at another man with lighter, shaggier brown hair, in a low quality purple armor set. 

"Laughing coffin." He managed. "Laughing coffin." 

They all shared a glance. "We should take him to the next town. They're setting up a trade system for healing items and spells to make them available for very player."

Kirito didn't realized time had passed again until someone spoke.

"If you need anything, just look for the Black Cat guild under the name tag." One of them said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He was in a room. The person had already closed the door behind them leaving Kirito alone with himself. 

Sleep. He thought. _Is all I can do right now._

He wandered around the first floor for the next month, killing monsters and giving away items to lowered level players. He couldn't remember names or faces. Just blood. Blackening. 

He stopped, bright colored poster pinned to the board in the town hall for PC Quests. He took a picture, staring down at the memory crystal with a contemplative expression.

He was only going to look.

"The official meeting for the First Floor Boss is beginning. Please take your seats!" A blue haired knight shouted in a sectioned off area of Astrum. "My name is Diabel, and I'm the main organizer of this event!" He grinned, blue eyes shining brightly despite the grim expressions of the audience. "Now, I'm sure most of you have heard about the last expedition to the boss room, now, for those of you who were there, we hope that your knowledge will help us with our mission, and that the sacrifices of your loved ones were not in vain."

He paused, smiled faltering before he continued with the same energy. "So, we'll move this to the library and talk more there for those that are interested, yeah?"

Not everyone went, some staying behind looking down as if they weren't sure what to do with themselves. Others too scared to follow, looking after them with solemn expressions. 

The boss was some kind of Minotaur, called The Patriarch of Yorm, which was some demon settlement, as a lore hunter explained. It used one giant sword and was a heavy attacker. There was no clear description of its second phase. 

A traditional attack party would start, with tanks and dps' leading the assault, healers and ranged dps following while the attackers would do a tag style of combat. Attack, heal, attack, defend. 

"For a first floor boss this should work well." A tank explained, an imposing figure with his towering height a mace strapped to his back. "Easy for novices to follow, as long as the boss doesn't separate us. Try to stay in groups, look out for AoE attacks." 

It continued on like this, debating who would carry what items and speculating weaknesses. 

Kirito lingered, flipping through books to look as if he were doing _something_ instead of just sitting there unsure of what to do with himself.

"Just go to your room." The their party leader sighed. The archer opened her mouth to argue, but he leveled a firm stare down at her, and she stomped off in a huff.

"Really now." The blue haired knight sighed. "I'd never use the word, but _noob_ the only thing I can use to describe some of these guys." He chuckled. "I didn't catch your name." He slid into the seat beside him. "You've been quiet this entire time."

"I'm Kirito."

"Kirito, huh?" Diabel hummed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Diabel. Do you have any concerns about anything before we leave tomorrow?"

"Well..." He looked down at the book in front of him. "It says that minotaurs are weak against their own magic type and water, so shouldn't we look for more of thise types?"

"Good question! We have some higher leveled players with secondary magic spells, but more people with a boost  and resistence in typing would be good." He smiled. "We'll put put the message, thanks for your input Kirito." 

He ducked his head. "No problem."

"This is great isn't it? The first step to going back to the real world."

"It'd be nice to see my sister again..." And apologize

"Oh, You're a big brother too?" He laughed, diving into a long monologue about his precious baby sister and how he aspired to help beat the game to see his little sister back in the real world.

"As big brothers we have to be there for our little brothers and sisters!" He declared, slinging an arm around Kirito's shoulders! "

"What’s the first thing you want to do when you get out?"

“I… don’t...” He shrugged. “See my family again.”

“Yeah, but…” He leaned closer, smile fading into a knowing expression. “Why do you fight? Family is great, but it’s not enough to keep you going all the time.” He tapped Kirito’s chest. “What is your heart telling you?”

That I’m scared. That I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to see more blood.

“C’mon.” Diabel grinned, gently patting his shoulder as if he knew. He probably did. “We’re picking our tertiary partners.”

Everyone was grouped up by the time they rejoined the rest of the party, but Diabel seemed to already be leading him towards a duo. "These two volunteered to be your partners.

"Asuna, healer." She said, tugging off the hood of her red cloak. She smiled, extending a gloved hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The other 

"Agil." He waved with an easy going smile. "I specialize in two handed weapons, and I can take damage." 

"Kirito. DPS." It was all he could say. They seemed fine with his silence, going through their inventories and only asking him for his advice when they couldn't decide which would be best for their continued survival.

Their survival.

"Hey man, you ok?" Agil's voice dragged him from his jumbled thoughts, his legs weak beneath him and his stomach churning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He was fine. _Get it together Kirito_.

Asuna lingered, claiming there wasn't much else to do than level grind, which was pointless since she wasn't part of a guild. She passed him a sandwich, explaining how to pick the best vegetables. He didn't listen, but her voice was nice... and kind. He sank further into his seat, picking at the crust of his bread while her voice settled his restlessness. "My father always wanted me to be a good wife." She laughed sourly. "A strong woman, in his company and at home." She brushed back her long, orange hair behind her ear. "Sorry." She giggled again, looking sheepish seeing his expression. "Your food will get cold. You should finish it."

Agil rejoined them later, returning with Asuna's rapier, proclamation with a grin that it was sharp as ever "And ready to stick itself up some demon ass!"

Asuna laughed, and Kirito did too.

It felt nice.

* * *

"Open the doors!" The tanks pushed, hinges creaking and wind blowing their loose or long clothes back.

Blue flames curled up from the edges of the arena, a long stretch of platform framed by lofty black pillars on each side. Yellow eyes glowed eerily in the distorted light, the chattering of demon minions echoing thorout the massive room. The boss, rose from the ground, hooves thudding against the marble floor. Steam curling out from it's nostrils. This was a floor boss. This was their obstacle.

**The Patriarch of Yorm  
**

"Tanks, to the front!" Diabel's voice carried over the valiant battle cry erupting from the players. The first wave surged forward, a brutal teeth aching crash of steel against steel and flesh.

"We need a heal!" A tank shouted, massive scales jutting out from his beefy arms. A Dragoon, then.

He barely saw her move, a flash of red darting around the field slashing minions with a majestic rapier, spearing one bull creature in the throat. It was enthralling, watching the flurry of jabs and elegant parries. This was a true swords master. 

**[Bolero of Light]**

The magic was cast without warning, the swordsmage raising her silver blade and unleashing a beam of light unto the beast. _Holy magic_. He realized. One of the rare magic types. A white glow shrouded the tanks, their health jumping back into the safe zone. A DPS healer, he marveled, flinging a ball of fire at

"Keep it up!" Diabel encouraged. "It's almost at half health!"

"It going into it's second phase!" He heard Agil yell, using his mace to block a blow of a minon on Kirito's left.

The beast swung, blade swinging flames roaring. The pace continued, beats quicker, the flow of sharp notes in a frantic rhythm, the air crackling with tension.

Dark eyes turned on him, a flash.

Was he going to die today?

What did he want?

Would anyone remember him?

Would his family be OK?

A strong hand pushed him out of the way, massive blade striking down on whoever pushed him out of the way...

His eyes widened, startled, mouth dropped in disbelief. "Diabel!" He choked out.

"Kirito..." Diabel wheezed, Kirito reached desperately, reaching hopelessly for a potion with on hand, clasping Diabel's with the other. But he was already fading, body fragmenting and split blood turning to ash. "My sister, tell her..." He wheezed.

"Tell her what?" He whimpered. Diabel simply smiled, only empty air in his hand remaining. He stared down at the empty space below him, the roars of the boss and the cries of the other players muffled in his ears.

 _Special Skill Activate_  

**[Rage of Set 1:00secscountdown]**

 

_Passive Activate_

**[Honour Thy Brother +5% for DPS Moves]**

 

"Follow him!" He heard Asuna order through the haze. "Healers get ready!" 

"I'll kill you!" He snarled, stabbing at the legs of the beast. These people. They had families. Another strike. Friends. Thrust. Loved ones. _What gives you that right to take it away...?_ Another. _What gives you the right to play god with other peoples lives? Kayaba Akihiko!!!_

The Minotaur screeched, flailing it's massive sword. Everything slowed, the shred of HP creeping down by milometers.

**[Secondary Skill Activate: Slayer of Mine Brother]**

"What move was that?" Asuna inquired.

He shrugged listlessly, flicking open his character sheet and showing it to her.

Kirito(M)

Class: Knight; Rouge

Level: 14

[Strength: 29]

[Defense: 32]

[Speed: 40]

[Dexterity: 28]

[Agility: 35]

[Finesse: 30]

[Luck: 23]

**Passive Honour Thy Brother: Activated when a comrade falls.**

His finger hovered over the icon **Rage of Set**.

**Move Description: Power manifests in the users weapon, causing to sword to glow of with magic. The user thrusts forward and impales the target repeatedly for 1:00. The user is vulnerable to stun and additional effects have a x2 effect. If there is an enemy of the same magic type and the countdown has reached zero, an additional +30% Damage is inflicted by the additional move skill Slayer of Mine Brother. It releases one flash of every from the user's weapon. Cool down rate is lowered.  
**

It was disgusting, he thought. A passive whose only benefit came at the death of his friends. What kind of person would want to-

"Kirito," Asuna whispered. "Look up at the ceiling."

Stars. Stars across the black marble, glowing blue. Outlines of warriors darting around and swinging their weapons. A blue outline danced across the ceiling, a broadsword in his two hands and a determined glare.

**Quest Complete: Astrum Adsequor.**

The image faded, archaic characters twisting and morphing.

**Star REACH.**

Kirito fell onto his knees and cried.

 


End file.
